Never Forget Me
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: It's been twelve years, but now Naruto is going to see Sasuke again. He is engaged to Sakura, but is there still love between Naruto and Sasuke after their long time apart?
1. Twelve Long Years

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Never Forget Me  
Chapter: One: Twelve Long Years

Summary: It's been twelve years, but now Naruto is going to see Sasuke again. He is engaged to Sakura, but is there still love between Naruto and Sasuke after their long time apart?

--

Naruto walked out of his house in Tokyo with his fiance, and childhood friend, Sakura. He was driving to his hometown, where he had grown up. It was kind of painful, but he was going to visit his parents graves, and some of his old friends. It was Konoha, an old fashioned village that still practiced ninjas and shinobi. There were other small civilizations around it as well. Naruto was amazed at how as the world around them changed, yet they still stayed the same. He wasn't really excited to have all the memories flood him when he stepped through the gate of the village, some things were hard to think about.

__

'Sasuke...'

He could hardly bear to think about Sasuke. It had been a long time ago, and he was going to marry Sakura in a few weeks, so he couldn't linger on the past. He thought about what his life would've been like if he hadn't left Sasuke, and thought about it every night for twelve years. It didn't help him at all. In a weird way he hoped Sasuke wasn't still living there, in Konoha, it would be so difficult to see him again after so long. Naruto didn't know if he could handle it yet. It might not be such a good idea.

Sakura was all ready to go, so Naruto got in the car and started the engine. It was going to be a long drive.

-

The road was almost devoid of traffic by now, as they were getting close to Konohagakure. Not many people visited there, as it was not a very popular or a welcoming place to tourists and strangers.

__

'Oh Sasuke, I hope that I can see you again... One more time... Just one more time before I force myself to forget everything I love about you...'

"Naru-baby, whats wrong? You look lost," Sakura said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Its nothing. Just thinking."

__

'Sasuke, she thought_, why do you still own his mind even after its been so long?' _

she thought.

Naruto continued to drive until they got to a lot. It was empty, and very small. It was for the occasional visitors. Naruto and Sakura grabbed their bags and started walking towards Konoha.

They reached the gates and they found Kiba guarding it. He did a double take of Naruto and Sakura walking towards the gate. He smiled when he saw them, he'd heard Hokage-sama say something about it, but he didn't think they'd be coming so soon.

"Naruto, Sakura. I didn't think you'd be here so soon," Kiba said hugging them one at a time. He stepped out of the way and let them enter the village

It looked almost exactly the same. There was a little more technology around then there used to be, but not much. Naruto could remember walking in through the gates and going straight home for raman and sleep.

He looked down an alley that he only walked down once. It had been dark and he didn't exactly know where he was going. He had met some less then happy boys. They called him many names and beat him up. Sasuke had found him a few hours later and took him back to the Uchiha Estate. Then he had cleaned up the wounds and laid Naruto down to rest. He used the utmost care. As if he thought that Naruto would break. He murmured words of comfort as Naruto cried to Sasuke about what they had done. He only looked at Naruto with care, never judgingly, never critically.

Maybe that was why he had fallen so hard and fast for Sasuke.

Naruto went to the hotel room that him and Sakura had rented for their stay. After they dropped off their bags they went to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was there behind the desk with a lot of paperwork there. Apparently things never changed. Naruto looked into her face, and it didn't look like she had aged at all in the twelve years that he was gone.

"Naruto, I didn't expect you so soon. I'm glad to see you look well. As well as you Sakura," Tsunade said getting up and shaking their hands. Naruto ignored the hand and hugged Tsunade. She seemed taken back. But relaxed after a moment.

"So I guess you found the place alright."

Naruto nodded and took Sakura's hand.

"How have you two been?" she asked the couple.

"Engaged," Naruto said looking at Sakura with love. Sasuke or not, he would always love Sakura.

"Oh really? That's big news. I'm glad you two are happy. What are you doing exactly?"

"Naruto's a big shot lawyer, and I'm a nurse in the best hospital in Tokyo," Sakura said finally getting a word in the conversation.

"A lawyer? You've done well for yourself Dobe."

Everyone looked at the door. And there was the last person Naruto wanted to see.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as Sakura felt the need to say, "Sasuke! So good to see you," she ran and gave him a big hug.

"So you two are engaged?" Sasuke asked with coldness in his eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly, looking at the floor. Naruto couldn't bear looking at Sasuke. It was so hard after so long.

"Congratulations," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Sasuke is in training to be the next Hokage," Tsunade said with pride. You could tell that she had warmed up to him a little since Naruto had left. She used to hate him, but now they seemed to be friends. In the shallowest sense of the word. They were cordial. But nothing more. You could tell that something about Sasuke didn't sit right with the Hokage, but it was nothing important. Nothing to keep him from being the next in line for Hokage.

"Really? Thats awesome Sasuke. Congrats to you too," Sakura said with much enthusiasm.

"Thank-you. Tsunade-sama, do you have the papers for me?"

"Yes Sasuke, they are right here," Tsunade said grabbing a stack of papers and handing then to him. He took them, nodded to the three of them, and then made to leave. "Don't you want to reunite with your former teammates Sasuke?"

"No thanks. I have a lot of work to do," Sasuke said sounding detached.

"I'll expect those tomorrow afternoon then Sasuke."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sasuke bowed before closing the door.

Naruto was speechless. He hadn't wanted to see Sasuke, not yet, it was still too soon. He knew that nothing good would come of seeing his old lover again. He could only stare at the door that Sasuke had exited. Sakura took his hand and sqeezed it to get his attention.

"So you will just be visiting around?" Tsunade asked them sounding serious.

"Yes, we were planning on getting the word out to our loved ones that we are getting married soon," Sakura said noticing that Naruto wasn't himself. Not again. Stupid Sasuke, he was always ruining things. Her and Naruto's lives were great. They were happy and in love. Nothing would stop them from getting married. She loved Naruto with all her heart.

"Okay, and how long do you think you'll be?"

"About a week," Naruto said coming out of his trance. He just wanted to go.

"Great, I'll talk to you in a while then. It's great to see you Naruto, and you too Sakura, I'm glad to see that my training helped you," Tsunade said shaking their hands again. But once again Naruto hugged her.

"Good to see you too Baa-chan. You don't look a day over 50. See you around." Naruto smiled as he saw the expression on her face as the realization dawned on her.

-

Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto. He was taller now, his hair was a little less blonde, and he looked like he hadn't been working out much. Being a lawyer and all, he didn't exactly have to. He had been wearing a simple red t-shirt and jeans, but he had never looked better. Unless you counted the time Sasuke saw Naruto's body as they were making love, the one and only time twelve years ago. He had fallen in love with Naruto's body. And he hadn't forgotten. He hadn't had another lover, and he hadn't wanted one. The only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was Naruto. He didn't want a woman. If he couldn't have his Naruto then he didn't want anyone. He would be the best damn Hokage he could be. And he would be happy enough.

-

Naruto and Sakura went to Iruka's and Kakashi's place. They were living together, no surprise. They knocked on the door and it took Kakashi a while to answer. When he did, his face lit up. Or his only showing eye did.

"Naruto? Sakura? I didn't think I'd be seeing you today. Come on in," Kakashi said opening the door so that they could come in.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"We have been good," Iruka said coming out of the kitchen with coffee and assorted cookies.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he hopped up, waited for him to set down the tray, and then he hugged him. Kakashi's lone eye arched and Sakura smiled. Iruka was glad to see Naruto again after so long.

"Naruto, how wonderful to see you," Iruka said holding him at arms length to look at him. "You look great... and happy."

"Thank-you, may I introduce you to Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki to be," Naruto said gesturing to Sakura.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and smiled after a moment. It wasn't supposed to be this way. What had happened to Sasuke who had been joined to Naruto's hip twelve years ago?

"Congratulations," Kakashi said looking very happy for them. Then everyone but Naruto started talking and he zoned out for almost an hour.

It was when Sakura nudged him that he realized it was time to go.

"Come on, its getting late, we should go have dinner and then go back to the room for the night, Naru-baby."

"Okay, we'll see you later Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye, Naruto, Sakura, have fun."

-

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the restaurant when Naruto wanted to go off to where he always used to go when his mind was full. The same place Sasuke used to go too.

The riverbank. Then he told Sakura that he was just going to go back to the room and that she should go visit with Ino.

"I don't want to lose you Naruto."

"You won't lose me Sakura, I love you." He said and then kissed her lightly. Then Naruto proceeded to go to the riverbank.

"Naruto, why don't you love me like you do him?" Sakura whispered to the wind, letting two tears fall from her eyes.

--

To Be Continued

--

--


	2. I Still Love You

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Never Forget Me  
Chapter: Two: I Still Love You

--

It was quiet, there was only the gentle sound of the water running past in the river. Naruto smiled as he remembered that this was where he had been kissed by Sasuke the first time. It was awkward and clumsy, but it marked the beginning of a great love. Naruto sat on the rock that looked out across the water. It was a beautiful view with the sun setting.

"I thought I'd find you here," Sasuke said quietly. It didn't really startle Naruto that Sasuke had come up so suddenly. He was to be the next Hokage after all. Naruto looked over to him and saw him watching the sunset as Naruto had been. For all Naruto knew, Sasuke hadn't even glanced his way.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked still looking at Sasuke. He had grown even more handsome in the years that had passed. He kept his hair the same length but no longer gelled it up, and his skin was still the same pale tone. He was wearing a vest and black pants, he had a thin black sweater under his vest that had swirls on the shoulders. Naruto could see that Sasuke had gathered his fair share of mental scars being on the ANBU squad. It showed in his eyes, something had changed in Sasuke.

"Why Sakura? You're not straight."

Naruto wasn't surprised by his bluntness. "I love Sakura. Has it never occured to you that maybe I'm straight, or maybe I'm bi."

"Yeah. But you're not the type."

"Says who?"

"Me," Sasuke said coming closer to Naruto.

"Look Sasuke, what we had, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I need to be practical, we need to be practical. I'm going to be leaving in a week and you and I will go on with our lives without a thought to the other. That's how its been for the past twelve years."

"Maybe for you. I thought about you every day. Not once did I look at another person. Not once. And I see you come back engaged. Do I mean so little to you?"

"No. Don't ever think that. You will always have a place in my heart. Always. But I can't do this right now. Sakura, she is worried about me. She thinks she's going to lose me. To you," Naruto looked back out to the water.

"But Naruto, I still love you. I've been waiting for you to come back. I never wanted to be Hokage, but everyone was pressuring me... so I took it. It was supposed to be you. And I was supposed to be by your side." Sasuke paused angrily. "Look at me you coward."

Naruto's head fell. His shoulders were shaking. "Sasuke..." came huskily from Naruto's throat. They were silent. "I still love you too."

He looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "But I can't leave her. I don't even know you anymore."

Naruto sensed Sasuke's presence leaving the area.

"Stupid Naruto, always playing with my feelings," Sasuke murmured to the wind.

-

It was another few hours before Naruto got up and started trudging back to the hotel. He knew that Sakura would be worried sick about him. He had said that he was going to be there. Even though he had had no intention of going in the first place.

Naruto walked through the door to find that Sakura wasn't there. 'She must still be at Ino's'

He fell onto the bed without changing and quickly fell asleep.

-

Naruto woke up with the sunlight in his face. He was warm and there was an arm wrapped around his waist.

He turned his head to see who it was, even though he guessed it would be Sakura. And it was. He was comfortably under the covers but he had to pee.

He made a move to get up but Sakura held him down.

"But I need to go Sakura."

"Please stay Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke don't go," she cried out in her sleep. "No, its not your fault. Stay with me. I love you."

There was pain in Naruto's eyes as he shook her awake.

"Naruto? Oh Naruto," she said hugging him tightly.

"Can I go pee now?"

"Umm.. of course."

-

Sasuke was at the Hokage office again. He had so much work to do now-a-days.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think that Sakura and Naruto are happy together?" Sasuke asked more to himself. But he wanted the answer anyways.

"Yes, I do. But I think that he would be happier with you. The two of you still have an unresolved relationship, explore it, see where it takes you. That's just an old woman's opinion though," she said winking at him. He smiled. So someone in this village had a brain.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said still smiling.

"Anytime kiddo. Now there is a lot of paperwork to finish, lets get it done before I get old."

They chuckled and the room was plunged into silence once again.

-

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, looking at all the things around him. Things that hadn't changed, and occasionally things that had. It was almost fun to see his old village again, if only he could let go of some of his memories. If only he wasn't born with Kyuubi. Which actually had just been a disease he had had as a younger child and teen. He'd had an operation and no longer had a 'Kyuubi' in his body. No more seal and no more _demon_. No one had the right to call him a monster anymore.

He continued walking and saw Sasuke walking towards him. He wanted to dart away. Wanted to vanish, but he didn't know how anymore. It had been too long. Sasuke was looming closer and closer. And it looked like he was going to talk to him. But Sasuke quickly turned his face away from Naruto's vision.

Naruto then headed to a nearby bar. And drank.

He drank until his vision was just a little blurry. And then he left. To go back to the riverbank. He didn't care if Sakura was worried about him right now. He needed to sort out his own head.

Sitting down Naruto was hit with a vision of his past.

--

__

It was night. And the streets were dark. The city was silent. But Naruto and Sasuke weren't tired. They went to the riverbank hand in hand. They watched the water holding each other. But then their passion took over. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing in the dark. And ever so slowly did their clothes start disappearing off their bodies. They took one look at each other in the moonlight and then their bodies joined again. Joined as one. There were moans and gasps. And yells of 'Sasuke' or sometimes 'Naruto'.

It was the one and only time they had made love. There pride keeping them away from what their hearts had desired for so long.

--

"It was a memorable night wasn't it Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he felt the other there with him. Hidden in the shadows. "I never forgot what happened. Between you and me. And I never told anyone."

"I never told. But the people of the city knew," Sasuke whispered. It seemed the beauty of the night would shatter if there was a noise too loud.

"I never knew how they knew, but they ran me out of town for it," Naruto said. "I never wanted to leave you," Naruto said with tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, you're back right now, that's all that matters," Sasuke wanted to hold Naruto in his arms. Feel the warmth his body had been craving since the night Naruto had left. It had been so long ago. Sasuke slowly inched forward to touch Naruto. He didn't want him to be an illusion. Not this time. Not when he was so close to breaking.

"Naruto..." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. This time he didn't vanish this time he was real, and Sasuke hadn't been happier in twelve years.

"Sasuke, you know I can't do this with you. I have Sakura, she loves me and I love her. I can't cheat on her just because the man I loved wants me. I'm supposed to be giving myself to her. In mind, body and soul. And I can't do that if I'm still in love with you. I can't give in Sasuke," Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes. "Please don't throw yourself all over me. It just makes it harder for me."

"But Naruto, you love me and I love you, why can't we be together? Is it all Sakura?"

"No, I don't want to cheat. And I won't have a one night stand with a man I barely know anymore," Naruto said with cold in his words. "Please take your arms off me."

Sasuke slid his arms off of the tan body. "Why did you ask Sakura to marry you?" He asked just out of curiousity.

"Well, she was a childhood friend of mine, and then she was all I had when I was gone away," Naruto said shrugging. "I owe her, she deserves the best that I can give her... You know, it would mean a lot to us if you would come to the wedding."

"I'll think about."

"I know Sakura would love it if you came."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay," Naruto said looking at the moonlight reflecting on the water.

"I still come here often. Its beautiful. And it reminds me of you. It works better when your actually here though," Sasuke said chuckling a little.

"Something I've been meaning to ask you, why is it that you seem so much happier now Sasuke? You said that you were miserable those years I was gone, so why do you look so happy?"

"I took a leaf out of your book. Its called masking your emotions. No one ever thought that I might do that. I mean I was sad for a few months," more like years "But I made it through and then I started getting happy. No one ever suspected anything. I was safe until the day I saw you again. Which was yesterday. And now all I think about is you. I see you everywhere, I smell you, I hear you, I think about you. I can't get you off my mind. I just... love you... your what I live for, the thing that keeps me breathing."

"Sasuke... I already said that I can't. I can't change my mind right now, I made a promise to Sakura and I have to keep it. You wouldn't like it if I was engaged to you and then went and married Sakura."

"You wouldn't leave me for Sakura, you loved me more then you ever did Sakura. You have to think of what you want. It doesn't matter what I want or what Sakura wants. Its up to you to decide who you want to be with for the rest of your life. If its her. Fine. If its me. That's fine too."

--

To Be Continued.

--

--


	3. Denial

Author: Shimzu Asuka  
Title: Never Forget Me  
Chapter Three: Denial

--

_Previously_

_"You wouldn't leave me for Sakura, you loved me more then you ever did Sakura. You have to think of what you want. It doesn't matter what I want or what Sakura wants. Its up to you to decide who you want to be with for the rest of your life. If its her. Fine. If its me. That's fine too."_

--

"You make it sound so easy," Naruto said staring at the hypnotic water.

"It is easy. It's a matter of who you love more. That's all," Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled his hand away. "Are you sure its still me you want? I'm different then you. And I'm a lawyer. I live in the outside world." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "You wouldn't like it. Its loud and dirty."

"If I was with you it wouldn't matter, I'd leave and go to the outside world for you."

"Why didn't you leave before to find me?"

"I only learned a few weeks later that you had been banished and by then I thought you'd be long gone. I thought you left me at first. I didn't want you to hate me anymore by thinking I was a creepy stalker."

Naruto didn't know what to say. So he leaned in towards Sasuke. His heart pounding. He was scared Sasuke would hear it.

Sasuke waited for the inevidable moment when their lips would collide. And when they did it was like pure extacy. Sasuke and Naruto moaned into the kiss. The most personal and loving kiss that either had ever shared. No, Sakura would never make him feel this way, but he still loved her.

"I need to go. I'm sorry," Naruto blushed. "I didn't mean to. I can't do this with you. I can't get involved again. It hurts too much."

Naruto got up and walked away, but once he was out of sight of Sasuke he ran. He was crying, but he didn't realize it until he was out of the woods. He felt hotness slipping down his cheeks and fell to his knees, letting the sobs wrack his body over and over again. He didn't want to bear this pain again. It was hard enough the first time. When those people had thrown him out of the village. And he thought he could never see Sasuke again. He thought it might be for the best, so he trudged along. It was only when he saw Sakura a few years later that he fell in love with her. He didn't_ love _her, not nearly as much as he had loved Sasuke.

Naruto didn't return to the hotel room, not that night. He strolled around Konoha and the woods around it all night. He was exhausted by morning. But he kept walking, he just wanted to keep his mind occupied.

The sun was rising and Naruto was starting to fall asleep. So he walked back to the hotel room to find Sakura sleeping in a chair. The bed hadn't been slept in. He could tell because the bed was made just as it had been the day before. That and Sakura was sleeping in a chair. She never slept in the bed if Naruto was gone, said it was too empty.

Naruto pulled down the blankets and then picked up Sakura, he laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her. Then he went to the chair that she had been occupying and fell asleep.

-

There was a loud knock on the door and Sakura stirred. She sat up in the bed and pulled off the covers. Wait. Bed? She looked over to the chair and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. She smiled and went to answer the door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Tell Naruto that I'm busy, he invited me to your wedding. But I'm busy," Sasuke said shrugging.

"You can't come? Can't you move it to a different day?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No, its the day I get sworn in as Hokage. It has been planned for months."

"Oh, well, we would come if we weren't getting married," Sakura said placing a reassuring hand on Sasuke's arm.

"I'm happy for you two. You know exactly what you want for the rest of your lives."

"Thank-you Sasuke," Sakura said, she wanted him to go now before Naruto woke up. "I'll tell Naruto you came by, see you later." She didn't want Sasuke to take Naruto's heart again. Not after she had worked so hard to make Naruto love her. All the nights he cried himself to sleep. All the nights he screamed for Sasuke during the night. She closed the door on the one thing that caused Naruto the most pain.

Naruto was still asleep. How long had he been asleep? She opened the door to see Sasuke walking down the corridor.

"Wait, Sasuke..." she said closing the door quietly behind her. She walked up to him. "Were you with Naruto last night?"

"For a little while, why?"

"He didn't come home last night, I just thought he might be with you."

"I saw him walking around, he might've just gone walking to clear his head..."

"Maybe," she said. She was worried about Naruto already... and they still had five more days.

"I'm sure its nothing," Sasuke said to ease her worry.

"Yeah," Sakura was already formulating a plan. "Thanks Sasuke." She walked back to the room smiling.

"Naruto wake up." She poked him.

The man moaned. "Five more minutes..."

"Naruto, I love you," Sakura said in his ear.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too... Sasuke." Sakura's smile faded. Sasuke? No. Thats not what she wanted.

"Naruto wake up," Sakura said urgently.

"What is it?"

"I want to get married tomorrow."

"What?" Naruto asked with his eyes half closed. All he wanted was a little sleep. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Sakura said batting her lashes.

"I love you too... but tomorrow?"

"Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, but not _tomorrow_."

"But..." she said pouting a lip and her eyes looked like they were watering.

"Fine. Tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked him worriedly.

"If it means that much to you."

"Thank-you Naruto," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him.

"Sleep."

"Of course."

-

Naruto woke up and saw everything packed. 'What? It hasn't been a week yet. What is going on?'

As if timed Sakura burst through the door.

"Oh, you're finally wake I see. We are leaving shortly so that we can check into the hotel for tomorrow. This isn't going to be as good as the other one was going to be. But I just can't wait."

"What on earth are you talking about Sakura?"

"The wedding," she said exasperated.

"Its tomorrow? I thought it was in two weeks," Naruto said scratching his head. He stood up and stretched, showing a sliver of his stomach. Sakura stared at it hungrily.

"We disscused it this morning. And all the plans are made so you can't say no."

"I could say no if I wanted to."

"But all the work I've done. It's been hell trying to get this wedding together."

"Calm down. I'm not saying I don't want to get married. I'm just saying that it doesn't matter if its planned, I could say no if I wanted."

"Okay," she said sighing. She hugged him. "You won't regret this Naruto."

'_You have no idea how wrong you are_.' Naruto thought. '_Oh Sasuke_.'

"I have to go get my dress so could I have the keys please?" Naruto threw her the keys. "I'll see you tonight Naruto," she said kissing him long and hard.

"Bye, Sakura." And then she was gone. So proud of her plan. This way only she could have Naruto's heart. He was a man of his word after all. And she loved him, with her whole heart. Deeply.

-

Naruto ran through the woods to that sacred place. He found Sasuke sitting there in silence. It looked like he was sleeping. But he was still awake.

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah."

"I was really tired. I wouldn't have agreed to get married tomorrow, not under normal circumstances," Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would actually marry Sakura, I mean, she asked me."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now," Sasuke said. He hadn't looked at Naruto once the whole time he had been there.

"It does matter. It matters to me, so you should stop being a prick and listen to me."

"I'm a prick? How dare you say that. I wasn't the one rejecting me. And I know that I didn't run away last night."

"I'm sorry for breathing okay?" Naruto said sighing.

"No, its not okay," Sasuke said, for the first time, looking at Naruto. "For twelve years I've been praying you'd come back to me. And you would love me, love me and you wouldn't see anyone else. Imagine my surprise when I see you in the Hokage office with no warning and you're engaged."

"It was hard for me to see you too..."

"Let me finish," Sasuke said holding up a hand, "I said that I loved you. And you said you loved me back. And then you say that you loved Sakura and you're going to marry her. So that meant to me that you loved her more. But still I tried to turn your head. Make you look at me again. Make you yearn for me. But it never worked. And then last night you kiss me? Talk about mixed signals," Sasuke said taking a breath. "Don't you remember the last thing you said to me before you left?"

"I remember Sasuke."

--

__

It was dark and windy. A young boy stole into the small apartment's window. He shook the person under the blanket till they woke.

"Naruto," the dark figure whispered. "Wake up Dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe."

"Dobe, Dobe, Dobe."

He felt his shirt being pulled by the hand that had snuck out from under the covers. His lips landed on the others and time stopped for both of them.

"I love you," they both said at the same time and blushed in the dark. Sasuke took off his shoes and crawled under the covers to hold Naruto.

"You know I love you more then I could even describe."

"Yeah."

"If you want we could be together forever. Would you like that?"

"I would. Promise me something Sasuke."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never forget me."

"I'll never forget you, ever."

The promise sealed with a kiss.

--

"I'll always remember what I said to you." Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke again comfort him. But he knew if he did that it would end up in something his pride wouldn't allow. His passion for Sasuke was too strong.

"Naruto, why do you deny me. Worse. You deny the thing you want most. And it eats you up inside."

"Shut up."

"Come over here and make me."

"Shut up," Naruto said louder holding his ears. "I don't want to hear you anymore. I... I love you too much. Its not fair."

He felt an arm around his shoulders and he let himself be led to the edge of the river. He sat with his feet almost touching the water.

--

To Be Continued

--

--


	4. The Big Day

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Never Forget Me  
Chapter: Four: The Big Day

--

_Previously_

_Flashback: the promise_

_"I'll always remember what I said to you." Naruto wanted to hold Sasuke again comfort him. But he knew if he did that it would end up in something his pride wouldn't allow. His passion for Sasuke was too strong._

_"Naruto, why do you deny me. Worse. You deny the thing you want most. And it eats you up inside."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Come over here and make me."_

_"Shut up," Naruto said louder holding his ears. "I don't want to hear you anymore. I... I love you too much. Its not fair."_

_He felt an arm around his shoulders and he let himself be led to the edge of the river. He sat with his feet almost touching the water._

--

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. And an arm snaked around his waist to pull him closer.

"Sasuke, I want you tonight. But its the night before my wedding. Would that make me an awful person?"

"You'd be more of an awful person if you rejected me any more," Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah. I can't help but love you. So why shouldn't I indulge that on the night before my wedding. When I can't love you while I'm married."

"Why are you getting married to her again?"

"I don't know. Its right or something like that."

"Whatever," Sasuke said getting up.

"Something wrong?" Naruto said shakily standing up.

"Yeah," Sasuke said frowning. When he saw the adorable pout he added. "You're not kissing me yet."

They both smiled and Naruto locked his arms around Sasuke's neck. He proceeded to kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him. He could feel something growing in the downward area. And it felt weird. Just because it was Sasuke and it had been so long. He had butterflies in his stomach, like he was a girl and it was her first time.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked feeling the trembling that Naruto couldn't control.

"A little."

"It's okay. We've already done this before."

"But this time is different."

"Its going to be fine. No one will know. Unless you're uke. Then I think a few people might notice."

"Yeah, just maybe."

There were no more words. Just the sound of two boys indulging in their passion for each other. Some clothes were thrown on the ground. And occasionally there would be a gasp of breath.

"Oh, God, Sasuke. Just one second. Hold on one minute."

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I need to take it a bit slower."

"What do you mean slower? We're going slow."

"Calm your hormones, Sasuke."

"What are you talking about? You're confusing."

"I just need to breathe. I just can't breathe. Not with your tongue down my throat. My brain can only go so long without air... And I can't get Sakura out of my head. I feel like I'm doing wrong."

"If you don't shut up about Sakura I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days."

Naruto made a soft whimper. But said nothing else. Sasuke took him into his arms and held him. Maybe what he said had been a little _too_ harsh. But that was okay. He didn't say anything about Sakura again. And he sure didn't think about her as he came at Sasuke with passion and lust in his eyes. They were fused together as one once more. This time they took breathers every so often. They never let go of each other. Not for a second. It was almost as if they thought that if they did the other would disappear. All the clothes were strewn about on the ground. And they eyed what they could of each other.

They progressed. And before Naruto knew what was going on, Sasuke was on his knees. Naruto was taken back by this motion. Sasuke still had his touch. Or his talented mouth, whatever you like.

Naruto moaned in extacy as he filled Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed and smiled up at Naruto. Just like old times. Naruto pulled Sasuke up from the ground and made to kneel. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. The lust in Sasuke's eyes said 'enough of this... lets get going already'. And Naruto did. It was like he was never gone all these years, it seemed to both of them as if little time had past since they were last 'together'.

Naruto sucked on his fingers, Sasuke eyeing them hungrily. He knew what it felt like, he knew that this was what he had been waiting for all those long years. He had dreamed about this many times.

He winced when he felt the first probing finger. And whimpered at the second. It was moving, stretching. It made no difference to him if he was limping for a day or two. He could feel Naruto's tip as it started to penetrate.

Okay, maybe three.

--

Panting. The only sound that could be heard in the woods surrounding them. Naruto sighed as he placed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder in shame. How could he have done this to Sakura. It was his fault because they were drifting apart. It was his fault for giving in to Sasuke. Giving into desire. Maybe he shouldn't be marrying Sakura. Did he really love her after all? It wouldn't matter if he loved her or not when they were back in the city. Wait, Sasuke would've gone to the city with him. He would if Naruto wanted him to. But could he really ask Sasuke to uproot his life just for him.

"You said forever."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's exposed neck, as he couldn't see his face. "What?"

"You said that you wanted to be with me forever. Be together forever. I love you Sasuke, come with me."

"I... I don't know Naruto. I love you so much. But I don't know if I could just up and leave and struggle in a new place that is way different from here. And Sakura... you said it yourself. And she would probably kill me if she knew what happened. So you go marry her, and I'll be Hokage, and we'll all have something we want."

"No, I won't. I'll be in Tokyo with Sakura but I won't have you. I need you. I've always needed you and loved you. Come with me."

"I can't. You should go, Sakura will be worried."

"Fine." With that Naruto walked away from Sasuke, picking up his clothes on the way. Knowing that was the last time he would see Sasuke as an unmarried man.

--

Sakura was pacing in her bedroom in Tokyo. Was it right to push marrige on to Naruto? Why did Sasuke have to mess it up? Naruto had been hers.

"I need to calm down. I sound like a maniac. Like some kind of... person who plots evil things." (1)

She stopped pacing and grabbed her dress off the bed. She was going to go back and marry Naruto, if that was what he wanted. If not, then what happened, happened.

--

(1. This was an attempt to show that Sakura loves Naruto for him. And not because of some kind of revenge. Its kind of bad, but thats okay.)

--

Flopping down on the bed exhausted Naruto only dreamed that sleep would take him. His heart was filled with guilt. If only he wasn't so weak...

He sighed and stared at the peeling ceiling paint, wishing Sasuke was there with him. If only he hadn't left for so long. What had kept him from coming back?

His mind. What the villagers had said to him that day. He knew that Sasuke didn't know what they had said to him, or they might still be together today. If only...

"If only I didn't talk to myself," Naruto said with a scornful laugh. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

--

The sun woke him up.

Sasuke stretched and yawned. Sitting up in his bed he looked out the window. Another beautiful day he couldn't enjoy, for the sake of being Hokage. Why did it have to be so much work anyways? How did Tsunade do it? She was so lazy.

Slowly leaving the warmth of his bed, Sasuke went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He hurried over to the Hokage tower. Today Naruto was going to be married and he was going to by stuck in the tower with Tsunade.

As he arrived he found it emptier then usual. That's when he found out that Tsunade and some of the others had gone to see the wedding of Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke refused to go and see the one he loved be married to another. He didn't know how long he could take it. How long he could live knowing that Naruto had professed his love to another when he didn't 'really' feel it. Not to the extent that he felt for Sasuke.

--

Naruto was on the bed sleeping when Sakura walked in. She smiled at him lying there looking so helpless. So vulnerable. This was the man she was supposed to marry in only a few hours.

"Naruto wake up," Sakura huskily whispered and shaking him awake. "It's ten, we're getting married at 1. You need to get ready."

"Mmm, yeah, I know. I'll be ready, don't worry," Naruto said. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled into the pillow relishing the warmth of his blanket.

"Okay," she said sounding unassured. Did he really want to go through with this? "Are you sure you want to get married? I won't be mad if you say no."

"Yes you will, don't lie. And yeah, I said I was going to marry you so stop asking me if I'm sure. If I didn't want to then I wouldn't have said yes," he said his voice raising with every syllable

"Don't yell at me Naruto. I didn't do anything to you I just don't want you to do something you'll regret, OKAY? I'm only thinking of you."

"I won't regret it Sakura, your a wonderful person."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

--

Sasuke was hard at work when he looked up to see the time, 12 pm sharp. Only another hour. He didn't want to see Naruto, maybe not ever again. But atleast he had a good memory to remember him by.

Then he heard someone running down the corridor outside the door. They stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Come in," Sasuke said with no enthusiasm. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto. Had he called the wedding off or something?

"Be my best man?" he asked Sasuke panting.

"Naruto..."

"Please?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both, now please go, I have a lot of work to finish," Sasuke said lowering his gaze back down to his paper.

"Still the same stoic Uchiha jerk you've always been. You don't have that much work. You're just jealous of Sakura."

"Uhh, Yeah, what did you think, I'd be happy you were getting married to someone other then me?" Sasuke said standing up.

"Well you could atleast go and show some support for me if you love me so much."

"Its because I love you that I'm not going. I can't bear to see you wed her. I can't bear to watch you give yourself to someone else."

"Fine, be that way. I hope I never see you again."

"Why are you being so childish Naruto. I haven't seen you like this since we were in the Academy together," Sasuke yelled trying to snap Naruto back into his senses.

"I'm not being childish, I'm just asking you to come to my wedding and be my best man."

"Well thats not going to happen."

"Fine," Naruto said whipping around and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke asked the room when he could no longer hear Naruto's footfalls echoing in the hall.

--

Naruto was standing waiting for Sakura to walk down the aisle. There was music but something was keeping her from walking to the minister. 'What's taking so long Sakura. Hurry up before I change my mind.'

Then she was walking, and she looked beautiful.

"Naruto, repeat after me, 'I Naruto, take Sakura Haruno, for my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Naruto, take Sasuke Uchiha, for my lawfully wedded wife." His hand went to his gaped mouth. Sakura was still trying to smile.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately," she said giggling. "Its nothing,"

"Naruto, what is the matter with you. You said you were ready," Sakura whispered hoarsly.

Naruto who was suddenly snapped out of his trance looked straight at her. "I am ready Sakura. But I love Sasuke too. I was just thinking about Sasuke and said his name by accident. That's all. I'm sorry, we can try again."

"No," she said looking down at her feet.

"No? I thought you wanted to get married Sakura. You got all dressed up and everything."

"I can't marry someone who doesn't love me first," she said crying. "I love you more then anyone Naruto. And because of that, I can let you go to him knowing that you being happy with Sasuke will make me happy because I was the one to do that. Go. Go to him."

"But he's angry with me."

"Then go tell him what happened this morning and he'll understand. You'll be fine you big silly."

"How did you..."

"I have my ways. Now get out of here before I get angry at you," Sakura said almost coming to tears. She didn't want him to know that it was killing her inside to let Naruto go. If only she had realized how great he really was while he was still infatuated with her. Then she might really be marrying him right now.

--

Naruto ran for all he was worth to get to Sasuke as fast as possible. He couldn't think of losing him again. It was just too much to bear. And it would be all his fault if he didn't get back together with Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled barging into the office he had been in a half hour ago. "Sasuke?" he said looking around. He was in an empty room.

Shizune walked by and saw Naruto in the Hokage office. "Sasuke left just after you did."

"Do you know where he went?" Naruto said breathlessly.

"I think he went home."

"Crap, I gotta go."

"Sure thing."

And then Naruto was off like lightning towards the apartment he knew Sasuke lived in.

--

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled pounding on the door. "Come on Sasuke, where are you?"

"Dobe."

Naruto whipped around.

"Sasuke? OhmygodI'msosorryaboutwhatI said. IwassonervousaboutgettingmarriedItookmyfrustsrationoutonyou. I'msososorry."

"Its okay Dobe."

"Why are you calling me Dobe?"

"Because it took you so long to figure it out."

"Figure out what?"

"We are meant to be together. Nothing will ever get in the way of that."

"Oh, I guess this is the part where we kiss then isn't it."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

--

Fin.

--

--


End file.
